Separation Anxiety
by Miko Shroaded In Instantiy
Summary: When the scouts go their seperate ways, making lives leading them far away from the future they'd all come to know, can they really save the world when the portal between Past, present, and future is opened? Meanwhile, ChibiUsa fights her own demons.
1. Prologue

Sailor Moon

Prologue

Usagi sat alone in the park by her home. She was alone, as she had been for so many months now. Her mind turned over itself, as it had so many times now since everything she's come to know changed.

_They're all gone. Off to be so successful. Why am I still here?_

_You're here because you are waiting for something to happen. Something extraordinary. _

_But what? I am nothing. My broach doesn't work anymore. I don't have the heart to be Sailor Moon anymore. I failed._

_You only fail when you give up._

_I have given up. Just like all the rest of the scouts did._

_They didn't give up, they just wanted a break. Nothing has happened in years. It's been quiet._

_Never the less, they should be here now. They shouldn't have left me here all alone. They should still be here laughing with me every day, waiting for the future to come._

_You're being selfish._

_I am Selfish. I always have been. Mamoru saw it. That's why he left._

_He left you because he wanted to see the world without being held down. You were just an anchor to him._

_I know this… yet I still want him to love me. What will become of the future now? Will it cease to exist. Without our union, without the sailor scouts, there is no Crystal Tokyo. There is no future._

_They'll be back._

_It's too late. I don't have anything left… Sailor Moon, The Sailor Scouts, Crystal Tokyo, Chibi-Usa… There isn't anything there… Just an empty shell. _

_What have I become?_

Usagi covered her face in her pale hands. "Who am I…?"


	2. Chapter 1: The New Life

Sailor Moon

Episode 1

The New Life

Usagi sat on her bed looking at the popcorn ceiling. So plain. So empty.

It had been three years since the Sailor Scouts had last fought together. Two, since they all went their separate ways, ending all communication with Usagi. Leaving her alone, tormented by her sudden isolation from her friends.

Ami went to a famous University to become a doctor. She would be a sophomore by now, but Usagi wanted her to fulfill her dreams and didn't bother her with boring phone calls.

Minako went back to England just four days after Ami went away. She went back to visit relatives, but she ended up sending word that she was going to stay and live with her aunt. Not knowing what to say, Usagi never replied to her letter, though it sat on her bed-side table ever since.

Makoto went away to train in the mountains and met a wonderful guy. They fell in love and Makoto moved away with him up in the mountains. Mail and phone can't reach them up there.

Rei still lived at the temple, but because she is now a full priestess, she hasn't seen Usagi since Ami left.

Usagi rolled onto her side as the door to her room opened. Luna came in with Artemis at her side. Minako left Artemis with Usagi so Luna would not have to loose her husband. Usagi missed Minako so much, she couldn't even look at Artemis without having her eyes water.

Luna jumped up onto Usagi's bed. "Usagi…what's wrong, you're crying…"

Usagi closed her eyes and turned away from Luna. She cried so much these days it was getting repetitive having to repeat it to her family and cats.

Artemis jumped up and stood on her other side. "Yeah, Usagi, what's wrong?"

Usagi pushed Artemis and Luna off the bed. "No cats on the bed!" she said, trying hard not to get choked up. As she buried her face into her pillow, she tried to forget they were there.

Luna and Artemis exchanged looks, "Since when?"

Usagi got up and left the room after realizing they weren't going to leave her alone. She went into the bathroom and washed her face. Staring at her dripping face in the mirror, her thoughts scorned her. _What a pathetic creature._

Usagi heard the phone ring, but she left it for someone else to get. She was in the middle of drying her face, when Shingo, her brother, came up and knocked on her door, "Usagi, phone for you!"

Pausing for a moment with the towel pressed against her face, she grunted in acknowledgment. Usagi looked up and finished drying her face as she went back into her room. She picked up the phone and lay down on her bed. "Hello?"

Usagi felt incredible warmth throughout her body when she heard Michiru's voice on the other end, "Hey Bunny."

Usagi smiled and let Michiru's voice ring in her head. "What's up?"

"Actually, I didn't call you because of business this time… I called because Haruka and I are going to the Crown Game Video Arcade and we wanted to know if you would like to join us."

Usagi sat a moment without a word. _Do I really want to go? _"Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Usagi hung up the phone and told her mom she was going to the arcade. She slipped a jacket on and left the house.

The day was chilly, with a light breeze carrying delicate snowflakes. The sky was dark, and the street was practically empty. Pulling her coat collar tighter around her neck and tightening her scarf, Usagi hurried down the street toward the arcane.

Turing the first corner, Usagi slipped awkwardly, sliding on the icy sidewalk and impacting with two other pedestrians. As she collected herself from the floor, she apologized profusely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Bunny." Looking up, Usagi met eyes with Mamoru, and a rather attractive woman with brown hair. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, no doubt trying to keep her warm from the chilly breeze. For a moment, Usagi remained motionless, staring with teary-eyes at Mamoru's new companion.

The rest of the trip, Usagi walked slowly, her heart seeming to be dragging in the snow and dirt behind her. Her life had completely fallen apart. As she entered the heated building, she was determined not to let her two remaining friends know her depression as she smiled warmly at them. Motoki looking at her with a smile, "Bunny, you have snow in your hair again…" He brushed the snow off her head and laughed. He then went back to work and Bunny played the racing game like she usually did.

Usagi was in the middle of a race when she suddenly realized that Minako and her use to be the queens of the track. Except for, of course, Haruka. After a few minutes of the torment, Usagi got up and left, leaving the game still running. She felt tears in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

Usagi felt someone tap her on the shoulder as she stood outside in the snow. She turned around and saw Haruka and Michiru behind her. "Hey!" Haruka said with a smile. She pulled playfully on one of Usagi's pigtails. Usagi laughed with them both and they went inside to eat lunch.

Michiru ate a bowl of rice delicately, "Have you heard from anyone?"

Usagi stared at her coffee, "eh… no. Not for awhile."

Usagi felt her stomach lurch every time they would mention any of the other girls. She couldn't help noticing that everything that she did reminded her of one of them, if not all of them. Usagi suddenly realized that she was crying. Haruka handed her a handkerchief and smiled with a little confusion. "What's wrong Moon Face?"

Usagi forced a smiled and wiped her tears. "I can't help but notice that everything I do these day, will remind me of them…"

Michiru patted her on the back. "Bunny, you have to remember that you did everything with them. I don't think I ever saw you away from them. And now, they all are gone. I think you should write to them, or go talk to them…"

Usagi looked up at her. "I can't go and see Minako, Ami, or Mariko. Rei won't even remember who I am-"

Haruka interrupted her, placing a comforting hand on Usagi's, "Are you sure about that?"


	3. Chapter 2: United at Last

Sailor Moon

Episode 2

United At Last

Usagi walked slowly up the steps of the sacred temple on Cherry Hill. She was carrying her _kaban_ and her head was down. She was wearing a uniform with a dark green skirt and the same type of shirt she wore in high school and junior high. The collar was dark green though. Her odangos had small dark green bows in them. Over her uniform, she wore a thy-long, tan coat and a matching black and tan scarf.

She finally got to the top of the stairs and saw the old man who she knew as Grandpa Hino. He was "blessing" girls, as he put it, but Usagi knew that he was just being a pervert and looking up their skirts. The temple was exactly how she remembered it. The light, stone path was outlined with beautiful full cherry-blossoms, whose bulbs had yet to show their vibrant colors. The temple itself was a forlorn edifice of captivating beauty. Dark wood outlined the lighter wood. The small store-front was crowded with young high-school girls, trying to buy the latest fortunes for the petty lives.

To the right of the temple, Usagi then saw a long, black haired girl sweeping the steps of the shrine. Usagi knew right away who she was. For a moment, Usagi stared at her, motionless. Rei's senses were still keen, turning to see who it was that was watching her.

They stood motionless, staring at one another. Usagi's kaban slipped from her finger tips, her strength giving way from its weight. Rei's broom made a deafening _crack_ is its handle hit the floor. The two old friends embraced each other, crying uncontrollably.

A few minutes passed until the tears finally began to dry on their face. The salt making their cheeks hard. Rei took Usagi's hand, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Rei slid the door open into the shrine and signaled for Usagi to go in. Rei followed. Usagi followed Rei silently down a narrow hallway, leading to her small room.

Rei turned and smiled right before she opened the door. "They've been waiting for you…" She opened the door and Minako, Makoto, and Ami were sitting down eating rice balls and drinking tea. The room went silent as the door opened. Everyone stared at one another, unsure of what to say.

_They… They came back…_

Usagi suddenly fell to the ground and started crying again. There was a rustle of movement as the four other girls jumped up and embraced their old leader. Crying was no doubt heard outside the walls of the room, but they didn't care. They were together again.

"They only just got here. I'd been trying to call you, but your mom said you were out with Haruka and Michiru." Rei was explaining the events up until now. Usagi sipped her tea happily, sitting between Rei and Minako. "I called Haruka's cell, and she said you were on your way here."

The door slide open suddenly, revealing Haruka and Michiru, "Hello again!" Havoc broke out as everyone jumped up again to give them hugs. A few minutes passed again before everyone settled down in the small room.

It'd been hours since everyone went to sleep. Usagi lay awake, as she did so many nights now. She sat outside on the wooden deck, looking up at the crescent moon in the dark, star decorated sky.

_Am I wrong to have thought they would stay now? I know they will have to go back soon. They can't abandon their dreams. Not for me. Not for the future._

Usagi blinked back some tears.

_At least they came to see me… That's all I can ask of them now._

Suddenly, there was a popping noise and then a crash. Usagi looked up and heard people quarrelling in the dirt before her.

"Get off of me!" whispered a high-pitched voice.

"I'm not on you, Bunny! You're on me!" whispered a colder voice.

Usagi leaned forward and picked up two little girls by the back of their shirts. "Put me down you-" began the high-pitched girl's voice.

"Watch your mouth, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi snapped.

The little girls were quiet for a second, and then a light came on outside. Usagi recognized Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.

The rice-paper door behind them slide open, and Rei stood looking at them with her robe pulled tightly around her thin stature. "What are you doing to them, Usagi?!"

Usagi dropped them both, "Nothing! They fell out of the sky and I grabbed them, not knowing who they were…"

Chibi-Usa smiled up at her future mother, "Now you know, Odango Atama…" Jumping up, Chibi-Usa wrapped her thin arms around Usagi, pressing her face playfully against hers.

Hotaru fell to one knee, placing her right hand over her left shoulder, "Your Majesty…" she greeted.

Usagi stood, walking into the room behind Rei and Chibi-Usa, "Please, call me Bunny. I'm not royalty."


	4. Chapter 3:Painful Destiny Lost

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 3

Painful Destiny Lost

The morning came and Usagi was still awake. She was scared that one of them would leave in the night, and she wouldn't be able to say goodbye. As the birds chirped outside, relaxation washed over her as Rei called out to them that breakfast was ready. Listening to each of their voices, Usagi didn't get up herself until each had said their good mornings to Rei.

After breakfast, everyone went to the video arcade and Haruka, Usagi, and Minako played racing games. Rei, Ami, Michiru, and Makoto sat in a booth and drank some coffee. Usagi stuffed a rice cake into mouth after she lost again to Haruka. As everyone laughed at her chipmunk-like face, Usagi's reality came to a crashing halt as she looked around at everyone.

_It's just like old time. They're all back here with me. We're all together._

As the sliding glass door to the arcane slide open, Rei turned toward the door and saw Mamoru walk in and start talking to Motoki. "Mamoru! Over here!"

Mamoru turned and saw the large group of the former Sailor Scouts. Invited over, Mamoru walked over and smiled at them all. "I didn't know you were all down."

Rei smiled warmly at him, "Yea, we finally could get everyone down at once. I'd been so long since we all have seen other. How's everything been with you?"

Mamoru ran his fingers through his hair, avoiding eye contact with Usagi, you seemed to have found great interest in her coffee. "Ah, you know. Been busy. I went back to school, so I've had lots of work."

Minako had a wide grin as well, "I bet."

There was an awkward silence, where one by one, everyone slowly noticed the lack of conversation between Mamoru and Usagi. Mamoru rubbed his head, "Well it's been great seeing all you. I just stopped by to grab Motoki."

As everyone said their goodbyes, Rei at least waited until Mamoru was out of ear shot before starting in on Usagi, "What's going on with you and Mamoru?" The table of girls was silent, all waiting impatiently for Usagi to pull herself from the coffee in her hand.

Usagi looked up but went back to looking at her coffee when she met all the inquisitive eyes. "We- He- He broke with me…"

"What?!" Everyone yelled at once.

"What do you mean he broke up with you?" Rei asked.

Usagi continued to look at her coffee, "He said that he didn't have the same feelings for me and that he liked some other girl…" Tears formed in her big, blue eyes. "And then he left… and I haven't talked to him since…"

Rei's mouth was hanging open, "When did this happen?"

Usagi wiped a tear from her eye, "Two weeks after Makoto left…"

There was silence again at the table. No one spoke, but they all knew. Usagi's life was completely gone.


	5. Chapter 4: Memories of the Haunting Past

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 4

Memories of the Haunting Past

"First, Ami left to go away to Medical School…And then, Minako…" Minako looked at Usagi as she spoke through clinched teeth. "You left for England…" Usagi eyed Makoto. "You left the day after Minako to go up and train. A few days later Rei's ceremony for becoming a full priestess took place, and then she stopped talking to me-"

Rei interrupted, "No I…"

Usagi went on and ignored her, "Then the next week, Mamoru broke up with me… The next day, I got word that Minako and Makoto were leaving and not coming back…" Usagi looked at everyone. "After that, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru went back to the future."

Rei looked at everyone, and then back at Usagi. "Bunny, we didn't mean to do that to you…"

Usagi stood up slamming her hands on the table top. Tears dripped on the table's surface between her hands. Glaring around at everyone, she yelled angry, "Well, you did!"

Silence seemed to wash over the arcade as Usagi grabbed her purse and half- ran out of the arcade. She kept running until she couldn't see the building anymore. Slowing to a walk, she thought about where she wanted to go.

_If I go home, they will just call me. _

Usagi just wandered around the streets of Tokyo until she came to the Tokyo Tower. She stood at its base and looked up at it. The night sky was a dark backdrop on its towering red bars. Lights covered the tower for the upcoming holiday season. As she stared up at the tower, she remembered the many times the Sailor Scouts fought on it. Her friend's voices swirled around in her head. _Sailor Venus! Sailor Mars! Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Mercury! Sailor Mini Moon! Sailor Neptune! Sailor Pluto! Sailor Uranus! Sailor Moon! Tuxedo Mask!_

Usagi put her hands to her face and shook her head furiously. _They are dead…they no longer exist! There is no Crystal Tokyo!_

Usagi sat on a bench in the park. _We're friends, and we'll always be together._ Minako's words filled Usagi's minds from the last meeting of all the Scouts together. Usagi looked out at the water of the pond and felt her eyes swell. She couldn't even go to the park without thinking about them!

Usagi quickly got up and started walking around again. Usagi finally went home, letting herself in. She walked in to see her mother looking at her. "Are you okay Bunny?"

Usagi nodded and walked past her. She went up to her room to see Chibi-Usa fast asleep in her bed. Usagi glared at her anger seeming to fill her entire being, "What are you doing here?"

Usagi picked Chibi-Usa up by the arm and threw her out of her room. She slammed the door and started to walk away but she heard Chibi-Usa. "Okaasan! Usagi ga daisukimasen!" (Mama! Usagi really hates me!)

Usagi turned around and pulled Chibi-Usa inside her room before Shingo could catch her. Usagi slammed the door on his face instead. She then turned to Chibi-Usa. "I don't want to put up with your shit! Shut it, and go to bed. In the morning, you are going back to where you came from, you get me?"

Chibi-Usa smiled. She spoke to her mothering a deep and evil sounding voice. "I don't think so, Moon Princess!"

Usagi looked at her future daughter with a confused expression. The sudden sound of footsteps on the carpet behind her, made Usagi turn quickly, her long hair whipping around her. Eyes wide, Usagi stared at a living Kunzite, standing behind her in the windowsill.

On the other side of the door, Luna's commanding voice yelled at her, "Bunny? Bunny? What are you doing to Chibi-Usa?"

Usagi opened her mouth to scream, but Kunzite covered her mouth with a powerful hand. With an elegant jump, Kunzite drifted into a dark portal, holding Usagi's struggling body as if she was a rag doll.

Luna and Artemis came into Usagi's room to see the crumbled Chibi-Usa on the ground by the door and the window wide open. Artemis ran to the sill, while Luna stayed with Chibi-Usa. He saw the ends of Usagi's long pigtails disappear into a portal right before it slid shut.

"Usagi!" Artemis yelled into the night. Turning back to Luna, he barked, "Go notify the Sailor Scouts…"

"What do I tell them?" Luna asked in confusion and worry.

Artemis glared back into the night, "That evil has returned…"


	6. Chapter 5: New Powers

Sailor Moon

Episode 5

New Powers

Usagi woke on a rock floor. Everything around her was cold. She couldn't see anything because it was so dark. She rubbed her head that ached with pain.

Usagi heard the sound of a door being unlocked behind her. She stood up and turned to see a door open and someone standing before her. Intense light coming from behind the person only gave her the silhouette of a tall, slender person. "Queen Beryl wishes to see you now…"

_Beryl? The Queen Beryl, the one we destroyed so many years ago? How can that be? _

Usagi followed the man out of the room. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that the man was Jadeite, one of the four generals of Queen Beryl. She however, recalled Beryl killing him. Usagi didn't even bother running; she knew that no matter how far she got, it wasn't far enough. They knew where she lived and who she was, she couldn't hide anymore.

Usagi followed Jadeite out into a large room, where a lady sat on a sinister looking throne. Queen Beryl had returned, somehow. Usagi stood before her and looked at her tenaciously. Beryl's face was thin and powerful looking. Usagi thought she looked pretty good considering the fact that Usagi killed her.

"Sailor Moon, you have caused me great pain and suffering…" Usagi looked at her like she was confused. She figures that she would play stupid for a while to buy time.

"I'm sorry? S-Sailor Moon? I'm not Sailor Moon." _Think Bunny! You have to figure out a way out of here. You can't transform anymore. _

Beryl glared at her. She pulled her power staff up and pointed it at Usagi. A black lightning bolt flew toward her and hit Usagi square in the face. Usagi fell to the ground, screaming in pain. She felt like she was being pulling into pieces.

The feeling wore off after a moment of two seeming like hours to Usagi. Glaring up at Queen Beryl, Usagi pulled herself, shakily to her knees. She was in the Negaverse, surrounded by the four generals and a number of other Yoma. She knew that there was no escaping by foot.

Usagi suddenly saw something, or someone, in the shadows- the silhouette of a tall man in a cape. One hand tucked into his pant leg and the other hung loosely at his side.

_Mamoru? You've come to help me… Do you truly care enough about me to save me? You would, honestly, still risk your life for me?_

Usagi could feel her arms trembling, as she forced herself to stand up. She was weak but she grabbed the broach on her uniform, holding it strongly over her head. "Moon Power!" She yelled, but nothing happened. Usagi knew it, three years was too long to not transform. She was powerless. She could hear the creatures around her laughing.

Beryl raised a hand and they all fell silent. "Are you proving that you can no longer transform into Sailor Moon?" Beryl asked.

Usagi could tell she was enjoying herself.

Usagi closed her eyes and bit her lip. She felt it… The power within her... new powers…something she never felt before. "Moon…Silver…POWER!" There was a flash of white light. The creatures around her screamed and ran off, trying to escape the powerful, celestial glow as Usagi changed into Silver Sailor Moon.

Silver Sailor Moon had a similar outfit to what she always wore. The difference was that her mini-skirt was sparkling silver. Her bow was hoary as well; her new broach held the engagement of a hanging crescent moon, a glowing star rested its bottom two legs on the moon's top. At each point of the star, five different colors crystals were embedded: a sapphire for Mercury, a ruby for Mars, an emerald for Jupiter, an amber diamond for Venus, and finally a pink diamond for Mini-Moon. Usagi's hair was shinning with little specks of silver light and her boots were silver as well.

Usagi glared up at Queen Beryl. "How dare you plague my solar system with trash like yourself?!"

Queen Beryl laughed, "Let us finish what we started, Sailor Slut! " Raising her scepter, Queen Beryl glared right back at Silver Sailor Moon.

Usagi glared at her. "Then you leave me with no choice…" Silver Sailor Moon placed her hand out in from of her (fully extended) and a silver scepter materialized in her hand. On top of the four-foot Scepter, a Silver Star lay with the Imperium Silver Crystal implanted within the center. "Silver…Moon…"

Beryl spun her scepter around violently, "Power of the Negaverse-!"

Before Queen Beryl could finish her plea for power, Silver Sailor Moon finished twirling her specter around, jabbing it toward her opponent, "… Scepter…Destruction!"

Screams erupted somewhere in the blinding light, "Kyou, you Bastar-!" When the intense light finally dimmed Silver Sailor Moon stood surrounded by the four generals still, Queen Beryl's remains were no-where to be seen.

"Kill the Bitch!"

Silver Sailor Moon turned to see the four generals sprinting toward her. She closed her eyes and called out to her friends. She crouched down and put her hand on the floor. _Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus- I need your help… Come fulfill the destiny given to you…_

Jadeite got two inches from Silver Sailor Moon before suddenly stopping. A force field was around Silver Sailor Moon, freezing the generals one by one as they came into contact with it.

Silver Sailor Moon suddenly opened her eyes and Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei appeared out of nowhere. They looked at Silver Sailor Moon, first with confusion and then tears filled all their eyes at a sight long neglected.

Silver Sailor Moon smiled at them, the force field not letting up. "Your new transformations…" Her two hands were wrapped together, seeming to hold a glowing object tightly in her hands to her chest. Releasing the light from inside her palms, she put her hand out in front of her engulfing all the people inside the force field in a harsh white light.

Ami changed into Silver Sailor Mercury. Her skirt glistened with small specks of light blue sparkles. As she moved around, blue sparkles followed her. Three small sapphires speckled each eye between the corner of her eye and her temple.

Rei changed into Silver Sailor Mars. Her skirt sparkles with red specks as well. Red sparkles followed her closely. Each Scout's back bow dangled to the floor, changed colors with their element. Fiery rubies decorated her eyes.

Makoto transformed into Sailor Jupiter. Her pink bows sparkles with light pink specks and her skirt, with dark green specks. The emeralds by her eyes made them shine brighter than ever before.

Minako's uniform was different from the rest of the scouts'. She had an orange skirt with blue bows. She sparked like the rest and little friends like the rest followed her, but her skirt was different. Along the edge, a blue line that matched her bows appeared. One amber diamond was tight to the inside corner of her eyes, while three dark blue sapphires made a zig-zag from her outer eye to her temple.

Each of the scouts took a general. Venus fought Kunzite, Mars fought Nephrite, Jupiter took Zoicite, and Mercury took Jadeite. Silver Sailormoon stood between them all; her eyes closed watching with sounds instead of her eyes. Within minutes all of them were vaporized.

As the sound of crashing ceiling echoed throughout the caverns, a dark shadow stepped out from behind a cavernous wall, a long cape flowing after him. As the figure snapped a finger, a dark portal opened behind him. Before he stepped into it, the scouts could feel his eyes on them.

Silver Sailor Moon took a step toward him, but he was gone. She curled her hand into a fist to fight back the anger as the portal slipped shut behind him.

"Who was that?" Venus asked, stepped up beside Moon.

Shaking her head, Silver Sailor Moon teleported her and the scouts back to the human world. As the five scouts stood in the park they had all known so well, an awkward silence washed over them.

"Does this mean the scouts are back?" Ami asked, breaking the silence after a few moments.

Usagi stared down at the water of the lake by her feet. It was up to all of them. Did they want to give up their dreams to fight evil again? Usagi knew that they didn't. Turning to leave, Usagi assumed the worse when no one said anything for two minutes.

"Usagi…" Usagi turned back around at Jupiter's voice to see them all smiling at her. "We're staying…"

Usagi smiled with happiness at her friends' selflessness, but shook her head. "Ami, you have medical school, Rei you are a priestess, Minako, you are living with your family in England, and Makoto, you are living with your boyfriend in the mountains. I couldn't take that way, and you shouldn't give it-"

"We want to…Usagi." Mercury interjected. "The old times are back. And so are we…"

Rei smiled and patted Usagi on the back. "The Sailor Scouts are back in business…"


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble in the Past

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 6

Trouble in the Past

Usagi walked along side Minako. Although they were talking, Usagi's mind was elsewhere. Minako didn't seem to notice. "What do you think Usagi?"

Usagi suddenly stopped walking. Looking up, she eyed Minako curiously. "Why did Mamo-chan break up with me? Doesn't he remember that we are getting married in the future? That Crystal Tokyo is counting on us?" She yelled out suddenly. Minako turned and looked at her with shock and confusion.

"Where did that come from?"

"I can't stop thinking about it. Why is he jeopardizing the future?"

Minako smiled at her softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he still loves you. He has to have good intentions for this. Mamoru has never been the type for leaving someone behind."

"Well he did, didn't he? He left me when I had no one else with me! If that isn't self-centered, I don't know what is!"

Minako's smile dropped as her eyes diverted back behind Usagi.

Usagi turned; expecting it to be Mamoru, but it was Beruche. Usagi smiled and gave her a hug. "Beruche! It's so good to see you!"

Beruche forced a smile, but her smile faded instantly, "Usagi, Minako…I have some information for you…"

Usagi looked at her with a smile still. "What's wrong?"

"Rubeus has returned…" Beruche looked around as if someone would hear her. "He's come back…"

Usagi's smiled faded as well and Minako's eyes widened, "What do you mean? He was killed!"

Beruche shook her head violently, "I don't understand it myself… Things have been so quiet for years…"

"But how can that be?" Usagi asked. Looking back at Minako, her eyes showed her worry. "Why is history repeating itself?"

Minako pointed up at the sky, "What if the portal between past and present is open?"

Usagi's eyes became wide with horror, "Sailor Pluto!"

Usagi and Minako started running toward Rei's place. Over her shoulder, Usagi yelled back to Beruche, "Thank you Beruche! Don't worry, Rubeus wont hurt you or your sisters!"

As Minako and Usagi bolted down the hallway of Rei's home, Usagi slid the door open quickly to the surprised eyes of the rest of the scouts studying hard. As they looked up in half annoyance from the intrusion, their expressions hardened at Minako and Usagi's expression. "We have a problem, Usagi stated, closing the shrine door behind them.


	8. Chapter 7: Still in Love

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 7

Still in Love

"Chibi-Usa!" The scouts called out in every place they could think of that Chibi-Usa would be. After hours of searching separately, they met up in the park.

"Did anyone find her?" Sailor Venus asked as the last of them ran up.

"No," Sailor Moon shook her head, "No one's seen her at home either."

"Well she couldn't have just disappeared!" Mars exclaimed in frustration.

"Hey, look!" Sailor Jupiter pointed to the other side of the pond in the park. A short, pink haired girl stood in plain view, staring up at the cloudy sky above.

"It's Chibi-Usa!" Mercury stated. "At least we know she's safe."

Sailor Moon examined her future daughter with squinted eyes, "What the hell is she looking at?"

The cloudy sky made it difficult to see, but with the movement of the puffy haze high above, the dark outline of a metallic object could be seen. The scouts didn't waste anymore time. They knew what it was. As they ran around the wide pond, their eyes all fixated on a red beam that shot down around Chibi-Usa.

"Damn it, what's that girl doing?" Sailor Moon mumbled through her pants for breath. As the scouts came upon the beam, only one was able to make into the beam before it closed up and ascended into the high atmosphere.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled out at the ship as if disappeared inside the clouds. "Damn it, why does she get all the fun?"

Silver Sailor Moon appeared on a cold metal floor. She could see little, for it was too dark. After a minute or two though, he eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could make out the small figure of Chibi-Usa. She was lying on the floor with her arms over her face. Silver Sailor Moon crawled over to her and picked her up gently, letting her daughter's head rest on her chest.

As she made her way to the main chamber where Rubius would be waiting, Sailor Moon stopped at the sound of a deep voice- one much different than that of what Rubuis' sounded like. "Did you get her?"

Rubius' voicec replies, more timid then every before heard by Moon's ears, "Yes, sir."

"You had better," the first voice replied, "I opened the portal of time for you. If you don't keep your end of the bargain-"

Rubius interjected before he could finish, "I can assure you, I have completed your mission."

As Sailor Moon stepped into the room, curious to see who he was talking to, the hologram image of a young man stared at her in horror. His red eyes were wide with fright, and his already light skin went paler. He wore a black armor suit; one similar to that Prince Endymion wore. For a brief moment, the two stared at eachother, than the hologram broke up and the image disappeared.

Rubius turned quickly, glaring at Silver Sailor Moon with Chibi-Usa in her arms. "What? How? He said you were dead!"

Sailor Moon glared right back at him, "Go back to your time period and I will allow you to live this time." Rubius didn't stop her as she stepped onto a teleporter and disappeared from the ship.

The scouts were sitting patiently on park benches, waiting for an explosion in the sky. When it didn't come, but Sailor Moon reappeared before them with Chibi-Usa in her arms, they all jumped up in shock, "What happened? You were up there for only two minutes!"

Silver Sailor Moon forced a smile, "Yes I know…" She looked at a clock on top of a building in the distance, "Come on, we don' have much time."

Silver Sailor Moon untransformed into Usagi and they all went to Usagi's house. Usagi barely walked in Shingo yelled from the kitchen. "Usagi, there are some guys waiting for you in your room…"

Usagi exchanged looked with Minako but she didn't know about any guys coming for a visit. "Thanks Shingo-chan!"

Usagi went up to her room to see Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten standing around and talking to one another. Seiya turned when Usagi entered the room, followed by the other scouts. He smiled warmly at her. "Odango Atama!" he greeted with a wink.

Rei stepped in front of her. "Who invited you party crashers?"

Seiya glared at Rei, "I was talking to Usagi, if you got mind, _Baka_!"

Rei snorted, glaring at the three boys before turning up her nose in anger and self control. Seiya smiled at her, "Weakling," he muttered under his breath as he turned back to Usagi, who was setting Chibi-Usa on her bed and covering her up.

"I heard that Mamoru broke up with you, Odango…"

Usagi finished tucking in Chibi-Usa before giving him a polite smile, "We're still in love." With that, she left her room, followed closely by the four others.


	9. Chapter 8: Kidnapped!

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 8

Kidnapped!!

Usagi left her house, followed by the scouts and the Starlights. Minako turned around and noticed them, "Usagi, they're following us…"

Usagi looked over her shoulder, "Just ignore them." Usagi lead them to the park were the spacecraft of Rubeus still floated high above their heads, hidden in the heavy clouds.

Usagi looked down at her watch. "He's had plenty of time by now. Lets do this." Everyone nodded and transformed after making sure no one was around, "Silver Moon Power, Make up!"

All the scouts stood in a circle and held hands. "Sailor Teleportation!" They disappeared, leaving the Starlight alone in the park.

The scouts reappeared in the same room Sailor Silver Moon was picked up in when Rubeus captures Chibi-Usa the first time. The landed, ready to fight. The room was empty, all the quiet in the room. In the distance, Rubeus' voice could be heard.

Silver Sailor Moon led the way. They went to the central control room to see Rubeus kneeling before a hologram of Prince Diamond, who seemed to be yelling at him, "I don't care if they threaten you, your job is to capture the brat. Kyou isn't going to be so lenient the next time." Prince Diamond said.

Rubeus nodded and stood, "I know that! It wasn't like I could take the scrawny kunt on my own! Kyou abandoned me when he saw Silver Sailor Moon."

Prince Diamond glared at him, "I don't want to get pulled into this mess. If he kills you I want no part in it. He's already promised me a retirement with the Queen with safe delivery of the little brat."

Rubeus turned in frustration and noticed the Silver Sailor Moon was glaring at him, red faced. "Scrawny…?"

Prince Diamond's image turned and saw Silver Sailor Moon with Rubeus' diverted attention. He stared for a moment or two, his eyes glassed over as if in a dream. His expression stiffened as he glared at her. The black crescent moon on his forehead formed a third eye and shot a black lighting bolt at Silver Sailor Moon.

The dirty attack while her attention was elsewhere caught her off guard, sending Silver Sailor Moon to the hard floor.

_I can't move!_

Sailor Mars jumped forward, using Burning Mandala on the hologram. It just went through it though, leaving Prince Diamond's image scar-less.

Rubeus bolted back to a panel, slamming his fist on a button on the display. There was a flash of black light that blinded all the scouts. When the light faded, they were sitting on the ground in the park; ship was gone.

Sailor Venus suddenly stood up and started running. "What are you doing?" Mars asked as she attempted to untangle her legs from under Mercury.

Venus yelled over her shoulder, "They have Moon! There next target is Chibi-Usa!"

Venus burst through the door of Usagi's house and ran up the stairs. "Chibi-Usa!" she yelled as she flew through the slightly opened door.

As she stood with the rest of the scouts, they saw Rubeus holding Chibi-Usa's around the waist and covering her mouth as she attempted to scream out in terror. For a moment, the four scouts and Rubeus remained motionless, glaring at each other- daring the other to make a move first.

Venus glared at him, her hand twitched slightly before she moved, "Venus Love Me Chain!" A chain of yellow hearts circled around Chibi-Usa and held her tights.

Mercury was next to move in, "Shabon Spray Freezing!" the room became cold and cloudy. Rubeus looked around but couldn't see anything.

Mars ran and came up behind Rubeus, hitting him in the back of the head. He fell to the ground with a thud, dropping Chibi-Usa. Venus caught Chibi-Usa, and half pulled her as they ran out of the room and into Shingo's: holding it would be safe enough there.

Rubeus pulled himself up and glared at Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars, before back flipping out of the window and jumped into a dark portal.

Mercury pulled out her data computer and scanned it. "Got it!" she yelled just as the portal closed up. "We can only hope that's where Silver Sailor Moon is."

Venus walked back into Usagi's room, holding Chibi-Usa's hand. "Let's drop her off with Mamoru, at least that way she's safe while we're gone."

With all the noise, Shingo came pounding up the stairs, stopping instantly in his tracks as he stared, wide eyed, at Sailor Venus.

"Oh my God! Sailor V!" Venus winked playfully before following the rest of the girls into Usagi's room. As they each jumped effortlessly from the second story window, Shingo ran to the window behind them, gaping in shock as the four scouts disappeared around a corner with Chibi-Usa close behind, "Wow…" His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he fainted.


	10. Chapter 9: No Crystal Tokyo

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 9

No Crystal Tokyo

Usagi opened her eyes. She never remembered falling asleep. She looked down and she saw she was wearing her normal clothes. She searched around for her broach, but couldn't find it.

…_Must have fallen off the bed again._

She stood up and continued to look around, getting on all fours to look under her bed. Her mind fumbled with what happened before she went to sleep.

_I knew it was all a dream… No one's back… Mamoru is still gone… I still can't transform…_

She stood, giving up on finding her broach and walked to her window to look down at the street. As she looked out at an unfamiliar scene, it dawned on her.

_This isn't my room…_

Usagi suddenly heard the distance clanking of someone walking on metal. She turned and stared at her closed door, and waited for the sound to stop. As the door opened, she was half-surprised to see Prince Diamond smiling at her. "Funny how the Black Crystal works, even on the strong willed, isn't it?" His eyes scrolled up and down Usagi, "Good to see your body doesn't change when you transform…"

Usagi rolled her eyes and sat back down on her bed. "Where am I?"

Prince Diamond walked toward her, "You are in a dream world…"

Usagi turned her head and watched him as he continued, around the bed, toward her, "Dream world?"

Usagi blinked, to find herself in a new setting. She looked around and saw she was on a bed in a room with a hologram of her - no Neo Queen Serenity. Usagi looked down and noticed she was wearing the same clothes as the girl in the hologram. She suddenly heard someone come in. She turned and heard Princes Diamond talking to her. "Do you like that hologram?"

Usagi knew that saying from somewhere. She had heard him say it somewhere before. Prince Diamond continued, "Welcome to the Black Moon's Castle on Nemesis, Sailor Moon…" Usagi gasped when she placed it. Now she knew where she was- she was in the past. This happened just a day or so before Prince Diamond's downfall.

Usagi didn't say anything; she didn't know what to say. She was trapped in the past. Prince Diamond was watching her, "No, Sailor Moon, you are not stuck in the past, you are, in fact trapped in the future…"

Usagi didn't quiet understand. "What…?" she breathed. "Where is Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked as she looked around expecting to see her daughter around.

Prince diamond smiled, "It is the 30th Century right now…and Chibi-Usa doesn't exist…"

Usagi's eyes widened. Prince Diamond sat down in a chair that seemed to have just appeared from thin air, and smiled at her as she stood erect. "When you got kidnapped by Rubeus, he went to capture Chibi-Usa, but he failed. We then decided to go to Plan B. We jumped ahead in the future to the 30th Century, where Crystal Tokyo does not exist…"

Usagi looked down at the bow on her shirt. Her broach was still gone but she wasn't really looking for it, her mind was turning so fast she couldn't take in anything she was seeing.

"The princess never married Princess Endymion…" Prince Diamon continued, "There for, Chibi-Usa wasn't ever born…and 30th Century Crystal Tokyo is nothing but the Dark Moon's Capital City…"

Prince Diamond stood up and walked in front of Usagi. Tears had filled her eyes.

_I knew this was going to happen… Damn it, Mamoru! How is this for the better?!_

Prince Diamond bent down, embracing Usagi around the waist and meeting his lips with Usagi's. For a moment, they were motionless, and then when Prince Diamon lifted away, Usagi swung her hand powerfully at his face. As Prince Diamond recovered from the sudden, unexpected act of defense, Usagi raised her bare, empty hand, closed her eyes, and yelled, "Silver Moon Power! Make up!"

The silence was broken by Prince Diamond's laughter, "You are too close to the Black Poison Crystal again…You are powerless even if you had your precious Crystal."

Usagi slowly opened her eyes. Prince Diamond's laughter stopped with a shocked gasp, as he looked up at her pupil-less eyes. "What's the matter with you?"

Usagi just stared at him blankly. Prince Diamond became frantic, grabbing her forearms and shaking her wildly, "Say something!"

Usagi closed her eyes, tinted her head up toward the sky, and disappeared, leaving Prince Diamond standing in his fortress holding air.

Usagi reappeared in the park. The sky was darker than ever, fresh mud lay under her from an earlier shower. The park was deserted. For a moment, Usagi lay on the gravel ground, her face down in the mud. She didn't have the will to move just yet.

_It that truly what is going to become of Crystal Tokyo? Is that the end of everything we've worked so hard to make…?_

As Usagi lay in her uniform, wore both physically and emotionally, she let herself cry. As rain began to drip from the sky, forming into a down pour, she, just a few minutes, didn't care who stared at her- she didn't care what others thought. She closed her shaking fist around some mud, allowing it to sift through her fingers, trying to relive some of her frustration.

"Usagi?"

Her name being called made her jump. Looking up, she stared in horror at Mamoru, standing with an umbrella in the path just a few yards away. Not wanting to have to look at his face while she lay face-first in the rain, she returned her head back down to the ground, resting her head on her cheek.

The sound of an umbrella bouncing off the dirt, and the sloshing sound of Mamoru's feet as he ran to her side didn't even give Usagi the strength to move. When Mamoru pulled her into his lap, allowing her to rest her muddy face on his cleaned pants, he stared down at her. His black hair was getting soaked, dripping down on Usagi's face. "Usagi?"

Mamoru wiped her face semi-clean with his fingers, his eyes set with worry. "Are you okay? What happened?" Pulling her into a tight embrace, Mamoru's chest lurched as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Mamo-chan…?" Usagi managed to force out words, "Everything is gone… Crystal Tokyo is never more…"

Mamoru leaned down, giving Usagi a long missed kiss. The rain poured down on them, but it didn't matter. Time stopped for a fleeting moment, as Mamoru pulled away and smiled down at her, "God… I've missed you." Smiling, Usagi reached her hand up, pulling his head toward her again for another kiss in the downpour of the park.


	11. Chapter 10: Doors of Time Opened!

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 10

Doors of Time Opened!

Usagi walked through the park alone. She got used to wandering the park by her self. She found a strange aura when she walked through the many winding paths and forks that lead to dead ends or back to the main path. Usually when she wandered, she was thinking of something. Either a dream she couldn't shake off, or her friends. She no longer had problems with school. She was a responsible, college student now.

This time, she thought about Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto. Michiru was so beautiful. She occasionally got jealous of her looks and popularity. However, she also sometimes got jealous of Haruka's speed, and racing skills. Hotaru was the most powerful out of all the scouts. She once saved the world when Sailor Moon couldn't. Usagi hated to play favorites, but she thought out of all the outer _senshi_, that Pluto was the one that she envied to most. She admired her for her wise being. She always had the answers when Usagi did not.

Usagi knew that if it weren't for Pluto's kindness that befriended Chibi-Usa, 30th Century Crystal Tokyo wouldn't exist. Back when they first defeated Prince Diamond and the Doom Phantom, Chibi-Usa was hypnotized into think that she was unwanted by her family and friends. Sailor Pluto used Time Stop to stop time long enough to steal the Imperium Silver Crystals from Prince Diamond, but at a terrible price. Pluto had broken one of the taboos, and the punishment was death. As Pluto slowly began to die, Chibi-Usa realized who she was and that the only person she never doubted on loving her, Pluto, was going to die. With that, the spell was broken and the Doom Phantom was destroyed soon afterwards.

Usagi missed Pluto so much. She was the only Sailor Scout she hadn't seen yet since the sudden reunion of all at once. Usagi looked around- she was all alone in the quiet park. She pulled a key out of her book bag and held it into the air. "To Pluto!" She yelled and in a flash of pink light, she disappeared.

Usagi appeared somewhere she had been many times before. Fog and clouds were everywhere. She could barely see anything around her. She suddenly heard Pluto's voice, "Usagi?" The voice was faint and raspy.

"Pluto?" Usagi called out as she followed where the voice had come from until. As She came to the door of time, Usagi gasped at the sight of Sailor Pluto leaning against the door. Her body was haggard with deep wounds and hideous bruises. As Pluto looked at Usagi with a slight smile, she used the last of her energy before falling to the floor, "Usagi…"

Usagi ran to Pluto's side, holding her head, "Pluto! What happened here?"

Pluto lay on her stomach, her face turned toward Usagi. A large, circular mark on her head made Usagi cringe as she eyed the gouge. Pluto lay calmly, too weak to move anymore, "I'm so sorry… I couldn't stop him."

Usagi sat beside her, holding Pluto's hand for comfort. "What happened?" she asked again, determined to get revenge.

Pluto swallowed hard, her breathing was becoming faint. Through her final gasp, she forced, "The gates of time have been opened… Kyou, the demon, was unleashed…"

Usagi looked down at her, frantic, "Pluto! Pluto, hang on! Please!" As Pluto's eyes slide shut, her hand in Usagi's became limp. Usagi watched her a few moments, in shock. _Pluto's… dead…?_

Usagi slowly reached down into her bag for her communicator, yelling into it, "Luna, get the scouts! There's a problem with the Gates of Time… Pluto is-"

The unmistakable aura of pure evil enveloped Usagi as she sat there. Pausing in mid sentence, she ignored Luna's voice as it barked back at her, "Pluto? What's wrong with Pluto? Usagi…? Usagi…?"

Usagi stood, looking into the cloudy surroundings at the silhouette of a shadowy figure. Unable to see more than just the outline, Usagi finally called out, "Hello?"

There was a sudden burst of movement to Usagi's side, leaping out at her before she could react. Usagi's scream echoed through the communicator at Luna, followed by a heart-skipping growl.


	12. Chapter 11: Pluto's Gone!

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 11

Pluto's Gone!

Chibi-Usa was lying on the table in Rei's room, fast asleep, "Jeez, you're just as bad as Usagi!" Minako's laugh woke her unpleasantly as Rei bonked her on the head playfully.

Chibi-Usa rubbed her eyes, "Not just as bad" She giggled as she looked around. "Where is Usagi?"

Rei shrugged, "Probably at the arcade…"

Minako shook her head, "No, I checked on the way here…"

Makoto looked out the open door as if expecting her to bound in that moment, "I hope nothing bad has happened to her…"

Ami shook her head, "We shouldn't doubt her ability. Look how well she's doing in college."

Every agreed with Ami's point, falling silent again as they absorbed themselves in school books and magazines.

Chibi-Usa put her head back down on the table, with nothing to study. _Was my dream real? Were Pluto and Mama in trouble at the Door of Time?_

A fet minutes past untilChibi-Usa stood up, announcing, "I have to go to the bathroom…"

Rei rolled her eyes, "I'll alert the media Chibi-Usa…" Minako chuckled under her magazine as Chibi-Usa left in a hurry, past the bathroom and into the courtyard. She ran without stop until she came to the very back. Checking to make sure no one was around, she pulled her time key out from a long chain around her neck. Holding it up high over her head, she yelled, "To Pluto!" In a flash of blinding pink light Chibi-Usa was gone.

Chibi-Usa could hear the sound of rustling to her right as soon as she reappeared in the cloudy setting of the Time Gate. She transformed quickly, afraid as to what it might be, "Mini Silver Moon Power…Make Up!"

Chibi-Moon ran to the rustling, horrified to see Usagi on the ground her throat being held powerfully by Kunzite. "I hope your death is just as painful as Zoicite's was, you stupid-"

Chibi-Moon pulled out a wand franticly, "Moon Annihilate!" A giant star flew out of the wand's tip, flying toward Kunzite. Glaring at Kunzite, Chibi-Moon gasp when he smacked the star away- as if it was a fly, "Hey, no fair, you cheated…"

Kunzite released one hand from Usagi's throat, holding it up at Chibi-Moon as a black, sparking, ball of light charged up inside of it. Chibi-Moon stood motionless, her wand in two hands.

_What can I do? Okasan's choking!_

Kunzite released the ball at Chibi-Moon. Staring at it blankly, Chibi-Moon found herself petrified.

It was three feet away, but she was too scared to move.

The ball was about to hit her. Chibi-Moon closed her eyes, waiting for the impact to come.

The impact came and then there was a scream of pain. Chibi-Moon opened her eyes, to find herself on the ground. Her legs had given out in fright, and she sat, still holding her useless wand in a death-grip.

Chibi-Moon eyes dilated, filling with tears as she blinked at Pluto's body laying mot6ionless before her. "Pluto!" Chibi-Moon screamed as she leaned forward to touch her. Before her hand could feel Pluto's cold body, the figure of her collapsed friend burst into thousands of specks of light. Disappearing in the sudden breeze, leaving nothing but a gold tiara where she lay.


	13. Chapter 12: The Come Back

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 12

The Come Back

Rei looked at the clock over the doorframe. "Chibi-Usa's been is the bathroom now for half an hour… Makoto… will you go see if she fell in?"

Makoto stood and set her pencil down on her huge collage book that she was reading and taking notes in. She walked over to the bathroom but the door was wide open and no one was inside. Makoto ran back to Rei's room in panic, "You guys, Chibi-Usa's gone!"

The four of them looked around the shrine; however, they couldn't find Chibi-Usa anywhere. As the four were running to the back of the courtyard Rei suddenly stopped. Minako looked over her shoulder at her in confusion, and stopped abruptly, "What's wrong?"

Rei picked up a piece of loose dirt, "Chibi-Usa… she must have gone to the Door of Time…"

Minako gasped, "But why would she have gone back to 30th Century Crystal Tokyo?"

Rei shook her head and squeezed the dirt in her hand. "She would only go up there for two reasons… One to go home…and two…to see Pluto…"

Makoto looked around as her communicator beaped, "Luna?"

Luna's voice blared back, her voice more worried that the scouts had ever heard before in their entire career, "Scouts, we have trouble at the Gates of Time. Silver Sailor Moon is in danger!"

Rei looked up in fright at the others, who all carried the same expression, "Let's move!"

Usagi's hands were shaking as she gripped Kunzite's hands. Her face was purple, and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Releasing one hand, she reached down to grab the broach on her uniform.

Kunzite knocked her hand away with an arrogant chuckle, "Not this time…Princess…."

Chibi-Moon stood up, tears in her eyes. She clutched her fists, "Pluto was the only one who understood me!" Chibi-Moon looked up at Kunzite, who was ignoring her completely as she attempted to finish off Usagi.

Chibi-Moon put her hands out in front of her. She closed her eyes and relaxed. A bright light forced Kunzite's attention away for a moment. Chibi-Usa looked up again so show the crescent moon on her forehead and she was wearing a white, flowing dress. In her hand, a large, clear crystal floated just over her palms, carefully embedded in her cuffed hands.

Kunzite stood up, putting off his revenge for the moment, "You are the princess he's looking for!"

Chibi-Usa glanced past him at Usagi. Usagi sat, holding her neck as she heaved for air. Looking up at her beautiful daughter, she smiled through her cough. As she began to regain her breath, Usagi grabbed the broach on her uniform, "Silver Moon Power- Make up!"

Kunzite turned back to Silver Sailor Moon, annoyed she'd recovered so fast. "Sit tight, I'll be back for you once I get what he wanted." Turning his back on Silver Sailor Moon, he marched determinedly toward Chibi-Usa.

A flash of light erupted from Silver Sailor Moon's scepter, "Silver Moon Scepter Destruction!!"

As the yells of pain from Kunzite faded, so did the bright light. Silence completely engulfed them as Chibi-Moon and Silver Sailor Moon stood together (Chibi-Moon had changed back).

Silver Sailor Moon kneeled down before Chibi-Moon, wrapping her arms around her tightly as her daughter cried on her shoulder, "She's gone! She died and it's all my fault!" As Silver Sailor Moon patted her back, trying to comfort her, she looked up in shock, her eyes fixating on one thing.

"Chibi-Usa…"

Both Chibi-Moon gasped, releasing Silver Sailor Moon and turning quickly with a tearful grin. Tears of sadness became tears of joy as she set eyes on Sailor Pluto, who was standing a few feet away, leaning heavily on her garnet rod.

Silver Sailor Moon and Chibi-Moon ran to her, helping her stand on either side.

Usagi used the Silver Crystal to heal Sailor Pluto.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa then said their goodbyes. As they disappeared, leaving Sailor Pluto on her own to rest, they reappeared in the park, where the rest of the scouts were just arriving.

"Silver Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled as they stopped beside them. "Are you okay?"

Moon nodded, smiling down at Chibi-Moon, "I had some much needed help."

Minako glared at her, "Well we would have been there earlier if you didn't go on your own!"

With a swift kick in the back, Moon was sent to the ground. Glaring up at Rei, she spat in anger, "What the hell was that for?"

Rei glared back down at Usagi, "You're teaching Chibi-Usa your bad habits! She already falls asleep during study time, and now you are saying that it is a good thing to go off on your own! Who are the Sailor Scouts without _everyone_?"

Silence washed over them after the deep moment. As the sun was setting and once again, the six of them found themselves in the park, Chibi-Moon broke the silence, "Who's up for ice cream?"


	14. Chapter 13: A New Friend

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 13

A New Friend

_I'm so lonely here... It doesn't change whether I'm here… in this time… or in the 30__th__ century. I'm always alone… I've never actually fit in anywhere I go… People are nice to me back home just because they know who I am… That's the only reason…_

Two red dots got bigger and bigger in the center of darkness, sliding open to form almond shaped eyes. Glaring at Chibi-Usa in the middle of the darkness, the deep voice hissed in the night, "If I can't kill you back home, Chibi-Usa, I'll kill you before you have anyone to defend you…"

Chibi-Usa woke with a start. Gasping for breath, Chibi-Usa put her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes lightly. Usagi could be heard snoring in the room next to hers. The night was pitched black and the crescent moon was outside of her window, almost invisible. The stars were showing brightly like a bunch of holes in a black sheet. Chibi-Usa pulled the covers back as she swung her legs out of bed silently, walking to the windowsill and taking a seat on the bench under it. Staring out the window, she looked out at the dimly lit neighborhood, "It's that nightmare again."

While deep in thought, she had no idea that she was being watched from a distance. A young man, about twenty was standing on a roof a few houses down; one arm hanging loosely at his side, and the other in his black pant's pocket. He wore a black sweat suit jacket, and his black dress shoes shined in the moonlight. The man had black hair that was long in the front, but shorter in the back. His pale white skin was the color of the moon overhead. Two burgundy eyes looked at her without expression, but in his mind, a whole storm was brewing. "What are you looking for, Chibi-Usa?" the man spoke silently to himself. His tone was mocking like, with his deep voice. His eyes got thinner as she looked closer at the pink hair of the little girl, and her red eyes. "Is someone trying to warn you of the troubles that lie ahead…?"

Chibi-Usa felt the hair on her neck stand on end, sending her shaking from the nervous feeling going down her spin as she looked over her shoulder at the door. The light from outside in the hall could be seen from the crack in the door's bottom. The feeling was unsettling, keeping Chibi-usa nervous as she scanned the rooftops outside. Nobody was behind her, yet, someone was watching her. The boy on the roof caught her attention immediately. Raising an eyebrow, Chibi-Usa shifted in her seat as she squinted into the darkness.

The boy's eyes widened when Chibi-Usa locked eyes with him, "She's seen me…"

Chibi-Usa couldn't understand it; the anxiety left her instantly, leaving a safe, serene feeling. Waving him over, she was just as surprised as the boy was when she mouthing silently, "Come over here." The boy eyed her for a few moments motionlessly, his eyes wide in shock; then he slowly meandered across the few roofs to the side of her window.

Chibi-Usa climbed out of her window to greet him with a warm smile. As the boy stopped in front of her, looking down almost three feet at her, she stood facing him happily. For a few moments, they did not speak. They simply stared at each other. Chibi-Usa was trying to find words. The boy's expressionless face wasn't even unnerving to Chib-Usa as she fumbled in her mind for conversation material.

Chibi-Usa finally found the words to say. "Um… What were you doing up on the roof this late at night?"

The guy looked up at the sky, seeming bored with the topic already. Within seconds, the first drop of a down pour splattered on Chibi-Usa's forehead, bringing with it a long pour of others. The boy seemed indifferent, as he looked back down at Chibi-Usa, "Looking for something."

Chibi-Usa smiled innocently, "Really? Want me to help you find it?"

The guy eye her curiously, "No thanks, I've found it." A grin formed on the boy's face as he added, "Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa tilted her head to one side, but her smile remained. "How do you know my name?"

The guy closed his eyes as he looked down and the smile formed completely. A hearty laughed made the smile widen on Chibi-Usa's face; bringing light to the entire neighborhood it seemed, "I know everything about you, Princess."

Chibi-Usa gasped excitedly, "Are you from the 30th century too?"

The guy looked down with a slight nod, "My name is Kyou."

Kyou's reached out and grabbed Chibi-Usa's hand, but she didn't struggle to get away. Kyou's grip was light, and tender, almost lovingly guiding, "We should get off the roof, in case there is going to be a thunderstorm." His voice was deep, but soft.

Chibi-Usa smiled, "Okay." She gasped his hand in return and held it tight as Kyou helped her into the window to make sure she didn't slip. Behind her turned back, Kyou's eyes began to glow a fiery-red color, and the moon's light seemed to dim into darkness.


	15. Chapter 14: Cursed

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 14

Cursed

Chibi-Usa and Kyou sat in the living room on the Tsukino's, and sipped tea silently. Kyou was staring at her with his cool red eyes, his eyes never once darted around the room at his surrounding. They remained fixated on Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa smiled over her cup's brim, "So, how old are you?"

Kyou looked at her in half surprise, but his eyes remained fixed on her. "I am over five hundred years old. I am an elite knight of King Endymion." He took a sip of tea, and then added, "In the future, I play an important role in your life."

Chibi-Usa's eyes turned to stars as she exploded into ostentatious excitement, "Really? Are you my husband in the future?"

Kyou closed his eyes, looked down at his tea. In a half laugh, he spoke in return, "I suppose you can call it that."

Chibi-Usa smiled, "Whoa, this is cool that I get to meet my husband in the future! I never thought I would get married!"

Usagi was dragging her feet with her eyes half closed as she slid down the hall. She wore light pink, silk pajamas, and her hair was in it's usually style that gave her the nickname _Odango Atama. _He eyes snapped open though when she heard Chibi-Usa's voice followed by a boy's laughter.

Usagi slid the living room door open and peeked inside curiously, "Chibi-Usa?" Kyou went rigid at the voice behind him, his laughter ceased and his smile faded inside his paled face.

Chibi-Usa smiled excitedly with a brag, "This is my husband in the future! His name is Kyou. I was an elite knight of Prince Endymion."

Usagi, sweat drop included, slowly backed out of the room. "I knew I should have held back on the Nyquil last night." Sliding the door with a snap, Usagi continued down the hall in her usually morning manner.

Kyou relaxed instantly, sipping his tea and regaining his coloration. He then turned to Chibi-Usa with a warm smile, "I take it she's not a morning person?"

Chibi-Usa smiled, "No, not really. I'm actually surprised she was able to wake up this early. Normally, she just sleeps in when she doesn't have class."

_It's time…_

Kyou straightened up before Chibi-Usa, "Chibi-Usa…" Chibi-Usa eyed him curiously, not fond of his sudden serious turn of emotion. Kyou placed his hand on Chibi-Usa's and smiled, "I am afraid I have not told you the whole truth."

Kyou let go of her hand and stood. Looking out the window at the small garden, Kyou spoke. "I am from the future, I however, am not your husband…I was a knight of Endymion, however, I was banished after only a few years served. I was banished unjustly, however you remained my friend. You placed your hand out to me one day and lead me back into the city of Crystal Tokyo. However, Endymion noted my arrival quickly, and locked me into the fortresses dungeon. While I waited for my death to come, you came to visit me one last time. I reached my hand out for you to take it, but when I touched her hand, you backed away."

Flashback:

Kyou wore full black plate mail, and his black hair was waving in the wind. His hand was fully extended through the bars to a young girl with long pink hair and the white royal gown; reaching for their dying friendship. Her cold red eyes looked at Kyou's red eyes blankly, as if she was looking straight through them.

Kyou's narration- : That is when I knew that you no longer wanted to have anything to do with me. You wanted me to die in that cell. You wanted my life to end. :

"Chibi-Usa? Chibi-Usa? Why are you crying?" Kyou's weak voice asked softly.

Kyou's narration-: Your eyes had filled with guilt at that moment, but you remained far away from my cell bars. Your words were the turning point in my life. :

"You are a demon… nothing more to me…"

Kyou's narration-: At that moment, my life was over. :

Kyou's warm face turned cold and sinister; flames erupted in his tortured eyes. He spat violently, "You may have been able to stop me now, but I will kill you before you even understand why! I will kill you when you cannot protect yourself. You stupid, idiotic girl!

End of Flashback:

Kyou's smile darkened into a sinister grin; the same face glowing eyes from her nightmares seemed to find arousal at Chibi-Usa's fear. Kyou was standing over her, yet she did not call for help- petrified into silence.

Kyou reached down and grabbed Chibi-Usa's short pink hair, twisting it in his fingers at his feet as she cried in pain. He hissed down at her aggressively, "I will make you pay for all the pain you made me feel! I will make you wish that you never left my side! I will make you feel my pain, you worthless, arrogant, bitch!" His grip on her hair tightened, but Chibi-Usa did not scream or struggle to get loose.

Chibi-Usa looked at the ground as tears began to drip on the floor below her, "I don't remember any of this…" Kyou's grip tightened as she continued, "But it must have been painful when I turned my back on you: to know that your only friend, the only one that accepted you, was abandoning you when you needed them there the most."

Kyou glared down at her, his tone mocking her helpless position, "You say you understand, but you have not yet felt half the pain that I have felt. You will soon realize the pain I felt, and then, your friends will abandon you, just like you did me, turning against you like savage dogs." His grip got even tighter, pulled Chibi-Usa's hair from its pigtails.

"Kyou, why did I hate you so much? I don't remember because it hasn't happened yet.'

Kyou glared down at her, "You were eighteen when this happened… this is exactly what I meant to do… kill you before you _could _do something…"

Chibi-Usa's eyes were shut tight, trying to hold back the pain of her hair being ripped out, "But why? If I don't exist you won't ever have met me! Is that what you want?"

Kyou glared at her, "I don't pity you. You will die sooner, rather than later, and I will make sure you feel all my pain before you pass!" Kyou's grip loosened, and Chibi-Usa's thin hair slid through his fingers tips, releasing her shocked body to the ground. Chibi-Usa stared into space as she rested her aching head on the bamboo ground. Kyou leaned down and spoke in her ear with a sinister, light whisper, "There are five steps, Chibi-Usa. Five steps and then, you will carry my pain…"

Kyou stood back up and looked at his hand that was pulling her hair, as a soft red glow floated from his palm into Chibi-Usa's body, disappearing into her, "Consider yourself… cursed." With the last words, Kyou's body disappeared into thin air, leaving nothing behind of his existence but the half-drunken cup of tea on the table across from Chibi-Usa's.

It seemed like hours before Chibi-Usa heard Usagi slide the door open and call her name. "Chibi-Usa have you seem my-" Usagi's sentence was cut short as she laid eyes on Chibi-Usa's face down body and messy hair. "Chibi-Usa? Chibi-Usa? What happened?!"

Chibi-Usa didn't answer- her mind was racing with what Kyou had said.

She spoke silently to herself after Usagi wrapped her in a warm blanket and served her hot chocolate on the bed. "Why does Kyou hate me? Why did I hate him?" Chibi-Usa shook her head as her messy hair flung around her, "Why?" Tears fell down her cheek as Usagi wrapped an arm around her, unsure of what happened and what she should do.


	16. Chapter 15: The First Stage Begins

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 15

The First Stage Begins

Chibi-Usa sat on her bed as the moon shone through her window. Usagi lay fast asleep next to her; Chibi-Usa wasn't alone anymore since the threat. Silently, she sat, unable to sleep, on her bed and looked up at the crescent moon- slightly fuller then the night before.

Chibi-Usa could not sleep; insomnia had taken its toll on the young girl after three days. Deciding to get a glass of water, she silently made her way out of her room, down the hall and into the kitchen.

Filling a tall, clear glass to the center, she drank the clear, clean water and gave a light smile or satisfaction to herself.

"That's a pretty little smile, princess." With the cold words behind her, Chibi-Usa dropped the cup, not seeming to notice as it shattered on the kitchen tile at her feet. Chibi-Usa pressed against the counter as she turned and met the cold eyes of Kyou in her kitchen. His right hand was in his pocket, and his left hand was hanging loosely at his side. His evil smile was barely visible in the dim light: cast only by the moon, showing through the kitchen window.

Kyou looked down at the glass and gave a little sigh. "You are quite a mess maker, aren't you, princess?" Raising his left hand, the glass shards floated in the air and disappeared with the sound of a popping bubble. Chibi-Usa started at him, unable to call for help again.

Silently, she spoke in a trembling voice, "What do you want, Kyou?" Her question was futile- she knew the answer already.

Kyou met eyes with her again, and gave a slight smile of amusement as she too note of her trembling, "Are you frightened?"

Chibi-Usa glared at him, "You find it amusing?"

Kyou laughed coldly, "As a matter of fact, I do." Taking a step forward, Kyou reached a hand out to Chibi-Usa. "Come on, I'll show you something."

Chibi-Usa glared at him, "No! Get out of my house!"

Kyou made a ticking sound with his tongue and the roof of his mouth, "Quite a temper you are getting, princess. Fear not, I do not wish to kill you… yet."

Chibi-Usa glared at him, "Get out!"

Kyou's smile faded, and he took another step toward Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa stood her ground, her glaring eyes looking into his. Kyou reached up and touched her cheek, gently, "So young…"

For a moment, things seemed calm, until Kyou suddenly swung and punched Chibi-Usa right in the stomach, sending her coughing to the ground in a heap. "So credulous- I should not have expected you to be more intelligent in the past. How silly of me."

Chibi-Usa glared up at him, and forced herself to get up. Her knees wobbled, but she was able to stand tall. "I am not stupid!" Her voice was strong, anger pulsing through each word, "I can see through your faces already… No wonder I turned my back on you, coward."

Kyou glared down at her. "You're trying my patience, Princess."

Chibi-Usa glared at him, not taking the hint, "You're a monster!"

Kyou's Flashback:

: I changed the day you took my hand to lead you back into the city. I changed, so Endymion saved you:

Kyou was walking behind Chibi-Usa, being careful not to step on her long white gown. Suddenly, his body began to glow a bright red color and red strings attached themselves around Chibi-Usa's throat and limbs. Chibi-Usa struggled to get free, but the strings were choking her. She held them away from her windpipe, but their grip tightened. Chibi-Usa turned around to see what was causing the tentacles of light, but when she saw Kyou, her point of view on him changed darkly.

Kyou had changed completely. His head was the shape of a jackal. His long snout was the source of his heavy breathing. Black fur was coving his body that was like a human's. He wore his black pants, that were rips at the bottoms, but his waste in this form was so thin that his waist on his pants still fit him. Her red eyes blinked a few times and finally, the light around Kyou faded. The strings loosened, fell off and then disappeared.

Chibi-Usa was kneeling on the ground before the demonic creature, trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Kyou with wide eyes, covering her mouth and nose with her hand while the other held her up. In a timid, soft voice she whispered through her raspy throat, "Kyou?"

: I did not know what to do. However, the uncontrollable urge to kill all living things had to be satisfied somewhere. I couldn't stop the beast inside of me…:

Kyou ran forward toward Chibi-Usa with incredible agility. He kicked Chibi-Usa below the chin making her fly high into the air. Scared to even fight back, Chibi-Usa felt herself bleeding, but did not move. She hit the ground hard and coughed up blood into her immaculate hand. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw Kyou a hundred yards away, with his leg still slightly up. His eyes were glaring at her, glowing a sinister red.

Chibi-Usa was trying to pull herself up, considering running for help. As she got to her hands and knees, a soft pale hand touched her shoulder, relieving her pain instantly. "Chibi-Usa?" a soft, cool voice spoke in worry. Chibi-Usa looked up at her mother, with her long blond hair and a gold crown lying between her buns. Chibi-Usa looked past her mother's eyes and saw her father. King Endymion was standing before Kyou, sword drawn, body rigid with anger.

King Endymion's voice could be heard echoing amongst the city of transparent glass, "You were banished from this city for this reason alone! How darn you involve the princess in your demonic rituals!"

Kyou's growling filled the silence that followed. No one moved during the stand off. Moments passed before anyone did at all.

Neo-Queen Serenity stood beside the crouched Chibi-Usa, standing tall as she held her scepter up. In a flash of gold light, Kyou's screams could be heard throughout the city, until he disappeared from existence.

End of Flashback:

Kyou glared at her, "And now, Princess, let's begin with the first stage of the curse!" Kyou raised his left hand and held it out before him. A black portal opened, and a forceful suction began to pull Chibi-Usa toward it. Chibi-Usa held out her hand and caught the counter's edge. Grasping for her life, Chibi-Usa closed her eyes from the unbearable force.

Kyou's yells could be heard over the roar of the winds, "Give up princess! It's impossible to escape it!" Chibi-Usa glared up at him, but gasped when she suddenly lost her grip and began to zoom toward the dark portal. "Good bye, Princess!"

Just as everything seemed to bring about the end, Usagi jumped out from behind the refrigerator and caught Chibi-Usa by the waist, pushing her behind a counter just in time. Kyou yelled, "No!" but it was too late.

Chibi-Usa opened her eyes to see the last of Usagi's blond hair disappear inside the portal, and the black lining of the gateway close. Chibi-Usa stared pulled her self up and ran toward the emptiness that once was a portal, "No!… mom!?"

Kyou laughed evilly, "I have sympathy for you, Princess. So, I'll make your curse short lived. You have twenty-four hours until the final stage is complete." With the final words, his body faded into the darkness so only his red eyes showed, until finally, not even his eyes could be seen.

Chibi-Usa sat with her legs under in a tangled mess. Her hands held up her upper body, and tears were making silver drops on the floor, as she spoke through shaking teeth, "Mom?"


	17. Chapter 16: Continued Anguish

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 16

Continued Anguish

Chibi-Usa ran along the abandoned street. Rain was pouring down now and the silver moon was the only source of light. She wore a short pink dress and her hair was placed in its usual pink pigtails. Her face was raw from the salty tears that were still running down her face. She muttered to herself as she ran toward Mamoru's house. "Hang on, Mom. I'm going to get help. Mom!"

Finally, Chibi-Usa ran up to the front door of Mamoru's apartment and banged on the door. Mamoru stared down at the little girl at his door in surprise, "Chibi-Usa? What are you doing out so late?"

Her pink hair was dripping wet, and her eyes were dilated with fear, "Daddy! Mom is in trouble! I didn't know what else to do."

Mamoru knelt down before Chibi-Usa and put a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her as she spoke quickly, "It's alright, what happened, take a deep breath."

Chibi-Usa gasped for her breath as she followed Mamoru into his one room apartment, "Kyou threw mom into a time portal. She could be anywhere! I don't know what to do."

Mamoru threw a towel on top of Chibi-Usa's head and began rubbing her hair dry, "We will find her. Don't worry." He pulled on a jacket over his pajamas and turned back to Chibi-Usa, "Come on, let's pay Sailor Pluto a visit. She should be able to help us." Chibi-Usa nodded, tears still dripping down her face. Mamoru gave a smile as he took Chibi-Usa's hand and they exited onto the balcony. Closing the door behind them, they turned around to a young boy standing arrogantly before them.

Chibi-Usa gasped, "Kyou!" Her eyes widened and she took a step toward him, but Mamoru stepped in front of her.

Kyou looked at Mamoru with a glare; however, his evil smile cracked across his face as he bowed her head in a mockingly respectful manner, "King Endymion. It's been a long time." As he raised his head again, revealing red, glowing eyes, he continued, "I never thought I would have to deal with you in the past. I guess I was wrong."

Mamoru glared at Kyou, "Who are you?"

Kyou smiled at Mamoru, who was at eye level with him, "I can't believe I feared you all that time… Sickening how you hide behind your Queen." Brushing his hair out of his face, Kyou added darkly, "Well, now that your precious queen is gone forever, I'm guessing that you can find no other way to protect yourself…" He gave a nasty grin before concluding, "And the rest of your precious Moon Kingdom."

Kyou brought his free hand up, opening another portal, "Let's see how long you can last in protecting your young princess, for instance,"

Chibi-Usa glared at him, knowing what she had to do; not afraid to do stop it all. "Stop, please!" Chibi-Usa jumped forward and hugged Kyou. "If I get sucked into his portal, you are coming with me!" she exclaimed as they began to be tugged toward the portal.

Kyou glared at her, "I cannot be sucked into my own portal, however, Endymion can!" An evil, cold laugh echoed in the silence of the quiet neighborhood as the yells of Mamoru faded into the portal as it snapped shut after his last finger disappeared.

Tears flowed from Chibi-Usa's face, "Daddy!" Chibi-Usa pushed herself away from Kyou and ran to where her father just vanished. Falling to the floor in emotional anguish, Chibi-Usa held her upper body up with her arms. "This can't be happening!"

"It is!" Kyou made a chuckling sound in his throat. "Pathetic… you couldn't even save your dear father Without you mother and father, you will cease to exist in a day anyways!" his cold laugh could be heard in his voice. Kyou became silent though. He knelt down and put his face close to her ear. "But I'm not done playing with you, yet. That is only the first stage. The first stage is complete, and the second will begin soon." Kyou sat up and back away toward the ledge. His chuckle faded as his body followed, and Chibi-Usa was left in the center of Mamoru's balcony alone in the pouring rain.


	18. Chapter 17: The Second Stage

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 17

The Second Stage

"Don't worry! The sailor scouts are here!" Chibi-Usa looked up at Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter in half shock, half relief. She stood fast and hugged Sailor Mars around the waist. "Mars! It's terrible, Usagi and Mamoru, their gone! It's all my fault! I couldn't do anything!"

Mars looked down at her in worry and confusion, "What are you talking about?"

Chibi-Usa looked up at her, tears still streaming down her face, "They are lost in time and space! They were thrown into a portal, two separate ones, and now they are gone! I don't know what to do…"

Mercury was typing on her computer, "The reading on the portal says…" she hesitated, typing more frantically, "Hold on, it must not be working right…"

Jupiter leaned over her shoulder, whispering, "What's wrong?"

Mercury stared in shock at the results on her screen, "The portal was hosted by… you."

The scouts were motionless, all eyes on Chibi-Usa, who stood uncomfortably looking around at them. "I- You guys don't actually think _I_ did it?"

Venus took a step toward her, glaring down at the little girl, "If the scout Data computer says you did… than what else are we suppose to believe?"

Shock washed over Chibi-Usa, "Me! What about what I say?" She felt tears still coming like an endless river, "Kyou did it! He threw them into portals, and now we have to help them!"

Mercury looked down at Chibi-Usa. "So let me get this straight, this Kyou helped you turn on your parents and he helped you throw them into a portal open to all of time and space?"

Chibi-Usa shook her head with her hands and yelled at them, "No! Why won't you listen to me? It's not my fault! It's not my fault!" with that final statement, Chibi-Usa ran out of the room, followed closely by the four scouts.

Turning fast, Chibi-Usa ran down the apartment corridor, while Venus, Mars, and Jupiter face planted into the wall across from Mamoru's door. Mercury followed her closely, as the rest of the scouts tried to catch up after untangling themselves. Chibi-Usa ran to the elevator just as the door was closing, and watched Mercury face plant into the closed elevator door.

Chibi-Usa pulled a small key from inside of her shirt. A small pink jewel was in the center of the loop, and the jewel made Chibi-Usa's entire body glow pink when she held it over her head. "Take me to Sailor Pluto!"

Chibi-Usa landed and started running as soon at she felt hard ground under her feet. Almost instantly, Sailor Pluto stopped Chibi-Usa like a brick wall when Chibi-Usa ran head-long into her. "Chibi-Usa? What are you doing here?"

Chibi-Usa looked up at her. "Pluto! You have to help me! The scouts are all after me! They think that Usagi and Mamoru were thrown into a portal because I hired Kyou to do so! You believe me, right!?"

Pluto looked at Chibi-Usa with a blank expression, "Chibi-Usa, I have been watching you time and again, having meetings with that boy… I cannot help but think…" Chibi-Usa did not let her finish. She already had brought the key up and she had disappeared before Pluto could stop her.

_No one believes me! Not a single person believes me! Not even Pluto! It's all over! This must be the second stage! _Chibi-Usa landed on a ruined city. She looked up to see Helios standing over her. "Helios!"

Helios' smile faded however, and he grabbed Chibi-Usa by the arms, roughly, "Let me go!" Chibi-Usa gasped, but his grip only tightened.

"I'm sorry, Chibi-Usa, but even the princess must get the same punishment for treachery." Helios opened a jail cell with his mind and tossed Chibi-Usa inside. The door slammed shut in her face, and Helios took one last, sad look at her before he turned to leave.

Chibi-Usa glared at his back. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything wrong! Why would I want to kill my parents? I wouldn't exist with out them! How does killing them favor me?"

Helios stopped and listened without turning. As she finished, she spoke to her without turning still, "I'm sorry Chibi-Usa. But you have nothing to do but wait for your sentence!" With that, he left the room to silence


	19. Chapter 18: Confusion

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 18

Confusion

Chibi-Usa stared at the roses outside of the cell. Morning dew made the petals glimmer in the light. A deep, cold voice broke the silence of the ruined city that her father once ruled, "Amusing…" Chibi-Usa gasped and staggered to get up. Kyou was standing before the cell's bars with his hands in his pockets.

Chibi-Usa glared at him, "Something funny?" she spat.

Cold laugher filled Chibi-Usa's ears, "Ironic. … The last time we spoke with bars between us… I was the one to be sentenced."

Chibi-Usa stared at him without expression. Her cold maroon eyes seemed to look right through Kyou's very soul. "There is a huge difference however, Kyou." Kyou raised an eyebrow at Chibi-Usa. "I would _never_ reach my hand out to you for pity."

Kyou glared at her with his eyes full of rage. "Perhaps not now, but you will before the end!" he began to disappear.

Chibi-Usa glared at him through the bars, "Not a chance in Hell."

Chibi-Usa went silent when many footsteps could be heard coming toward her down the stone path. She stepped away from the bars when Helios and the scouts stood before her cell. Chibi-Usa glared at them defiantly. Helios opened the cell with his hand and the five of them entered the cell, standing around her like vultures. "Chibi-Usa, you are hereby sentenced to death. The inner Sailor Senshi will carry out the execution: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. Sentenced to death for the following: Failing to served the Queen, Neo-Queen Serenity, and King, King Endymion, when they are in rule." Chibi-Usa never took her eyes off Helios when he read the parchment. He rolled up the paper and stared at Chibi-Usa; his cold eyes seemed to look right through her. "Any last words?"

Mercury's mind flashed back a forth, contradicting one thought after another. _Something isn't right. Why would she try to kill her own family… she knows better than all of us what the future holds…_

Chibi-Usa glared at him, "I'm innocent!" she paused for a second as the scout brought her hands up for the final attack. Mercury pulled out her Harp, Mars pulled out her bow, Jupiter placed the wreath on her head, and Venus waved her hand, as a chain appeared made of hearts. Chibi-Usa closed her eyes as she raised her hand above her head, "Silver Mini-Moon Power… Make up!"

There was silence and the four senshi stared at her in bewilderment. Chibi-Usa stood in silence for a moment in total shock. _My-My powers left me!_ She looked up at the scouts and Helios and took the only chance she had left. "Move it!" she dove between Mercury and Mars and landed on her feet. She was already running down the path before the scouts realized what happened.

Someone stroking her face woke her. Slowly opening her large blue eyes, Usagi stared at Mamoru's relieved smile. "Are you okay?"

Nodding as she rubbed her head, Usagi sat up, "What happened?" Looking around at the dark surroundings, where nothing could be seen at all around them, she worried, "Where are we?"

Mamoru ran his fingers through his black hair, "I'm not sure. No matter what direction I go, I never see anything that's enough to say…"

Slightly confused, Usagi blinked up at him, "How long was I out?"

Mamoru shrugged, "A few hours…" his face was grave, "Chibi-Usa was right though…"

Usagi nodded, standing with the help of Mamoru, "Yea, that twerp of a boy has powers I've never seen before."

"He's a monster," echoed a voice around them. Usagi and Mamoru gasped, jumping a little by the suddenness of the voice.

Mamoru yelled back, looking around for the source, "Who are you?"

"My name is Isu," the voice replied, "I knew Kyou's before the accident…"

Usagi looked around from the safety of Mamoru's protective arms, "Accident?"

"Yes," the voice confirmed, "Before Kyou's family was killed."

Mamoru gave up looking, addressing the sky clearly, "Who is Kyou? What does he want with Chibi-Usa?"

For a moment, the voice didn't reply, and then it echoed around them again, sorrowfully, "Kyou is the last descendent of a royal family from Itsuka, a system far from this one. When Princess Topaz, illegitimate daughter of Diamond, from the Negaverse came to the main planet, they destroyed almost all life, including Kyou's family.

"While away in search of a cure to the curse, he received the news of the tragedy, never returning home to his fiancé, whom he left there, sick with an unknown illness. Unknown to him, his fiancé, was one of the few survivors, awaiting his return. Months turned to years, and Kyou never returned, finding a new love elsewhere in Earth's Crystal Tokyo.

"In her final moments of life, the fiancé received word of Kyou's new home, and new love. Determined to keep them close, even in death, the fiancé passed down her cursed life to Kyou before slipping away into the void of time and space forever. Kyou now suffers the same curse his fiancé had in life, Kyou it suffering from the same rejection and abandonment his fiancé felt, passing his curse down to Chibi-Usa."

Usagi was in tears, "Chibi-Usa than… she's the one Kyou fell in love with?"

The voice of Isu replied, "Correct."

Usagi looked at Mamoru as he countered, "Then, this fiancé from before, is that you, Isu?"

The voice hesitated, and then blared out in anger, making the ground rumble, "They both deserve this! People who abandon others all deserve to be cursed."

"When did this all happen?" Usagi yelled back after the echoing stopped.

Isu's tone was calmer, but seemed frustrated still, "Chibi-Usa was eighteen at the time of their friendship's downfall. Because of your misunderstanding of Kyou's _disease_, you two, Queen Serenity and King Endymion, alienated him from society. When you heard of his friendship with your daughter, you forbid her from seeing him anymore. Their love didn't stop there though, as she tried to sneak him back into the city, he transformed into his demonic-being with a little manipulation on my part… In that form, the cursed, _true_ form, you cannot control your actions, you only hunt for flesh. Your sentries alerted you, and you came to Chibi-Usa's aid just in time. The attack did everything it was suppose to though… the bond between the two lovers was shattered. Kyou escaped his execution, where he traveled back in time where Chibi-Usa was most vulnerable… when she couldn't remember any of this. By attacking Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of time, he was able to open the portal between past, present and future long enough to distract Chibi-Usa's only defense while he set the trap."

Mamoru glared up at the sky, "So, that demon made deals with Negaverse scum, the killers of his own family, in order to get back at Chibi-Usa?"

A cold laugh broke out around them, "That's right! And because you all killed off the Negaverse before the destruction of our home, Kyou and I can go on getting married just like we were planning before that pink-haired little bitch came into the picture…" The laughed faded, as did the eerie voice of Isu, leaving Mamoru and Usagi standing alone in darkness and silence.


	20. Chapter 19: A Painful Transformation

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 19

A Painful Transformation

The park was the only place Chibi-Usa felt she could find shelter. The rain was pouring on her. She couldn't tell around what time it was because the sun was shrouded in dark clouds. Shivering in the cold, Chibi-Usa wished she had a better choice in attire last night when she left for Mamoru's house. The park was silence; not a sole around in a rain storm. Curled up in a ball under a large bush, Chibi-Usa had her arms wrapped around her tucked in legs, trying to keep as much warmth in as possible.

_I've lost my family. My friends have turned on me. This curse is going to be the death of me._

"That's right, Princess." Not even jumping, Chibi-Usa looked up at Kyou crouched in the bush with her. His smile was sickening, but with the lack of emotional energy, Chibi-Usa didn't even get annoyed at the amount of enjoyment he was getting out of this. "You understand now how it feels to carry this pain…"

Chibi-Usa didn't reply; she just stared into the muddy dirt at her feet. She couldn't cry- she had no more tears left. Her cries would be unheard anyways, so she didn't even bother. The sound of thunder over head didn't even shake her. Once the lightening subsided, Chibi-Usa finally replied, defeated, "I do…"

Kyou got the answer he wanted, and his ostentatious behavior didn't phase Chibi-Usa, "Wrong! You don't know the half of it, yet."

Chibi-Usa shrugged, not caring the slightest, "There isn't anymore you can do to me… I am a broken soul…"

Kyou leaned forward, whispering into Chibi-Usa's ear, "You'd be surprised how much pain the human body can take before being destroyed…" His eyes flashed a bright red, and the screams of pain commenced as he back away with a dark smirk.

The pain happened all at once. The most excruciating physical pain shot through Chibi-Usa's body over and over again, pulsing throughout her entire being. Imaginary daggers being plunged into her stomach made her cry out in pain. The feeling of being burned alive agonized inside her. Curling into a ball, Chibi-Usa gasped for air; the suffocating feeling of being drown filled her lungs.

In the midst of the violent feelings of pain and torture, Kyou's laughter rang out in the silent park, "Now, Chibi-Usa, understand why I was alienated from your beautiful kingdom! Experience, first hand, my pain!"

Standing, Chibi-Usa's new form was frightening. The face of a jackal, with black fur and thin stature, Chibi-Usa was now six feet tall, with razor-sharp claws the size of the large cat. Black fangs dripped with saliva. Two glowing red eyes glared out at the land around her.

_What am I?_

The laughter of children in the distance made the creature's ear perk, twisting her head quickly toward the direction of two little kids, jumping in puddles as their two parents took a quiet stroll. Growling, Chibi-Usa took off, running toward the couple and their children with amazing speed. Fangs bared, the demonic creature selected its first prey, the female child in the front of the group.

_Oh my god! Someone, please, stop me!_

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The thin chain of hearts wrapped itself around Chibi-Usa's ankle, pulling it out from underneath her. Chibi-Usa fell to the ground with a _thud_, only a couple yards from the startled family.

Jupiter yelled across the battle-field, "Go! Get out of here, now!"

_Thank god… _The creature slowly began to lift itself with its powerful arms.

The parents quickly picked up their screaming children, running for the nearest building for cover. With them out of the problem, Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter all stood across from the demon.

Mars leaned to Mercury, never taking her eyes off the monster on the ground before them, "What is it?"

Mercury typed away on her computer, "It's some sort of demonic creature from another world."

Chibi-Usa pulled herself up from the ground, grabbing the chain around her ankle aggressively and yanking it with incredible strength toward her. Venus flew toward the monster, screaming in terror. As Chibi-Usa pulled back for a maul with her giant claws, Mars drew her bow, "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The arrow hit Chibi-Usa right in the chest, engulfing her in fiery flames. Mercury, in the meantime, got more information, yelling it out to the three others in the area. "It's an Itsukarian Jackal, a cursed demon from Exandria System. 'This creature is extremely powerful, with acute strength, speed, and sight. The Jackal Curse is something passed down from loved one to loved one."

Mars yelled back over Chibi-Usa's growling as she attempted to get back to her feet, "Great anniversary present."

Mercury continued, "It says that when someone with the curse is betrayed by someone trusted or loved, they can voluntarily give the curse to that person."

Venus had gotten some distance between her and Chibi-Usa, remaking her chain as she yelled over to Mercury, "So this is a person?"

Mercury nodded, "Yes, it's an innocent person under there! Don't kill it; they can't control what they're doing!"

Jupiter sighed, "Easier said than done."

Chibi-Usa slashed at Mars, swinging her giant claw at her, barely missing. Mars yelled back to the others, "What do we do? Any ideas?"

Venus eyed a shinning necklace on the creature's chest. The silver key with a pink gem made her gasp in shock, "You guys! It's Chibi-Usa!"

"What?" Mars asked after dodging another attack from the creature.

"It's Chibi-Usa! Look around its neck!" Venus yelled, pointing at the creature.

Mars squinted at the shinning key around her neck, "Than she _was_ innocent! This is all that boy's doing?"

Mercury nodded, "I'd have to say so!"

One by one, the reality dawned on them; realizing Chibi-Usa's innocence. Jupiter called to Mercury, "Is there a way to stop it?"

_Tap tap tap._

Mercury tapped away quickly at her pocket computer, "There isn't a known cure!"

Venus glared at the creature, "Then we'll have to separate it from society until we can do something about it."

Mercury cast Aqua Rhapsody, creating a thick fog in the park. Venus ran forward toward Chibi-Usa's sightless being. Jumping up, Venus grabbed the necklace, breaking it off from around Chibi-Usa's neck and continued to run.

Chibi-Usa broke into a sprint after her, fangs bared and claws engrossed. Catching up quickly, Chibi-Usa made a bite at Venus, missing when Jupiter planted a smack-down on the back of her head. The scouts stood together, Venus holding the necklace in her hand tight, the chain hanging to her ankles. "Are we sure we want to do this?" she asked as they looked down at the unconscious monster they came to know as Chibi-Usa.

Mercury nodded, "We have no other choice…"

Mars agreed, "It's time to finish this."

Venus held the key up to the sky, whispering through a choked up throat, "Pluto, please guide her to the outskirts of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo."

As the pink light touched the sky from the key, Venus dropped it onto the motionless creature, engulfing it in a pink glow, and watched as Chibi-Usa disappeared.


	21. Chapter 20: An Extinguished Flame

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Silver Sailor Moon Series

Episode 20

An Extinguished Flame

Chibi-Usa woke to silence. The sight of her small, pale hand was comforting. Pulling herself up to her knees, she looked down at her clothes. Torn, dirty, burned.

Chibi-Usa pulled herself to her feet, looking around at her surrounding. The forest was dark and unfamiliar. Eerie noises of leaves rustling, owls hooting, and trees creaking were the only sounds in the dark silence. The whole place was unnerving.

_Where am I?_

"You're on the outskirts of 30th Century Crystal Tokyo," Kyou's voice echoed in the trees around her, "My home." Turning to face him, Chibi-Usa stared at him blankly. Kyou continued, placing a hand on a tall tree's trunk, looking it up and down fondly, "When your father banished me here, I lived here alone for months." He turned his attention to Chibi-Usa, "I was completely isolated from civilization, until you came along."

:Kyou's Flashback:

:You came here trying to escape from your problems at home:

A tall, young woman with long pink hair wandered in the forest in a white dress. Her hair was in pigtails with small dumplings. Her face was pale, with silver eyes make up, accenting her maroon eyes.

As the girl entered the clearing, she gasped at the sight of Kyou sitting by a small fire with his back to her. Clearing her through, she smiled when she met eyes with Kyou, who seemed shocked to see anyone there. "Hello!"

:I didn't know what to say. Your friendliness caught me by surprise.:

Standing beside him, the girl continued to smile at him, "What's your name?"

"Kyou."

"Kyou? That's a handsome name."

"It's disgusting."

"I don't think so."

Kyou met eyes with her, and couldn't help but form a warm smile on his face in return for hers, "T-Thank you."

:From then on, you came to visit me every day. Each time you left, I would not stop thinking of the next time I'd see you. Before I knew it, I came to expect you every day. I woke up each morning to see you. To share time with you. To build on the genuine bond forming between us.:

One day, Chibi-Usa asked something awkward, "Why are you out here exactly…?"

Kyou found his attention fixated on the dirt at the moment, "I'm different…"

"How so?"

Kyou shrugged, "I just didn't fit in."

:I didn't have the heart to tell you of the curse… I always made sure you'd leave before night came. I didn't want anything to happen to the one I had come to love.:

"Let's go back to the city… Maybe my dad will have a change in heart."

"I doubt it, not with my condition."

Chibi-Usa just smiled, taking Kyou's hand and pulling him toward the city, "Daddy will do anything for me…"

Not sure if it was her kindness, or the subconscious desire to be accepted once again, Kyou believed her, standing and following her out of the dark forest.

:End of Flasback:

Chibi-Usa stood, staring at Kyou as he recalled the past. "That all seemed so long ago…"

Chibi-Usa took a step toward him. She wasn't afraid anymore. Things were starting to make sense. The pieces were finally shedding light on every event. Reaching a hand up, Chibi-Usa placed it on Kyou's cheek, standing on her tip-toes as she kissed him softly on the lips.

Kyou didn't move, his eyes were closed, but they didn't hold back the tears dripping down his face. When Chibi-Usa pulled away, she smiled up at him with tears in exchange, "I forgive you…"

Kyou stared down at her, confusion clouded in his mind, swirling like dark clouds of memories and extinguishing anguish. In the darkness of the clearing where they once shared memories of times past together, the two stood staring at each other with warm smiles; their arms wrapped around each other.

"Are they really gone forever? My mom, my dad…?" Chibi-Usa asked timidly; afraid of the possible answer that could follow.

"The curse is broken."

A soft, almost little girl, voice echoed in his mind as he spoke: _'When the love is restored and the betrayal forgiven, the cursed will regain their life'. _

"Serenity and Endymion will be home when you get there, the scouts will have forgotten past grudges…" Kyou's kindness was true this time. No tricks. Just warm, tender love.

Chibi-Usa looked down, "Will I ever see you again?"

Kyou smiled down at her, tilting her face gently back up to his, "In the future… We'll be together forever."

The sound of footsteps in dead leave made the two of them break away, turning to see who was coming. Chibi-Usa smiled, ducking for cover as her future self glided into the clearing, wearing a white gown. Tall, beautiful- exactly what Chibi-Usa wanted to grow up into. As her older self wrapped her arms around Kyou, and smiled as they exchanged a passionate kiss. As they turned to return to the city, Kyou looked one last time over his shoulder at the bush Chibi-Usa was hiding in. Through a wide smile, he mouthed, "Thank you."

After the two lovers left, the forest was silent once again. Chibi-Usa left her hiding place, standing in the center of the clearing, looking up at the night sky over head. _It's time to go home._ Kneeling down and scooping up the key and its broken chain, Chibi-Usa raised it over her head. "Home."

Author's Note:

I really enjoyed writing this story. I'll be making a few more changes to early chapters to help make the story slightly more clear.

If you enjoyed it, please read the fan fic "The Fall of Itsuka". This is the side fic of Kyou's family and homeland before the invasion of the Dark Moon. I'm starting on new chapters now, and I hope to have it complete in a few months. Keep an eye out for new chapters. I'll be updating often.


End file.
